


The Meadow

by QuillsAndInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Doctor Who AU, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Short, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/pseuds/QuillsAndInk
Summary: Dean has known the Commader for six months, one hundred and eighty two days, four thousand three hundred and eight hours and he has wanted to kiss the Commander for all of them





	The Meadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NavajoLovesDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/gifts).



> To one of my beta, my dear friend, my confidant. Happy birthday with all my love.

   It’s been six months, Dean thinks. Six months, one hundred and eighty-two days, four thousand three hundred and eight hours. Dean’s particularly proud of the last calculation. It took him several minutes because no one on the ice planet Igrandir has writing utensils, apparently. But that doesn’t matter.

    Anyway, six months, one hundred and eighty-two days, and four thousand three hundred and eight hours since the Commander fell from the sky and right into Dean’s roof. There was supposed to be a meteor shower and Sam, geek that he is, had demanded that Dean go out and see it. Dean hadn’t needed to. The meteor shower came right to him when a glowing, winged man in a trench coat crashed through the ceiling of his bedroom. Dean isn’t afraid to admit he was apprehensive at first. What else could he have been? There was suddenly a man in his house who called himself the Commander, proclaiming he needed a soldier and there were a million million wars to be fought. After a long and exasperated explanation, Dean agreed to go with him. After all, Dean was a wanderer and this sounded like one  _ hell _ of an adventure. 

   Besides, wild-eyed and odd as he was, the Commander had given Dean all kinds of Spock vibes. But  _ hot _ Spock vibes. Not that Dean can even think about acting on such urges. The Commander is a warrior first. From day one he was zapping Dean all over the universe to fight evil where it existed. To lead rebellions. To be the angel of salvation. 

    That’s what the natives on most of the planets Dean’s been to call the Commander. The angel of salvation. Dean can see why. The Commander, with wild his beauty and his forceful voice and the shrewd way he goes about winning wars...Dean gets it, he really does. Besides all that, there are the two massive, void black wings that sprout from his back. And well, if he weren’t hot already, those would’ve sealed the deal. Dean sometimes wishes his friend Charlie were here to see the Commander. At the very least, she’d let him pour all his fantasies out to her.

      “You’re cold,” the Commander says gruffly. Dean startles out of this thoughts and looks around at the Commander. He’s far too close to Dean—personal space has never been his forte—and Dean can see snowflakes gathering in his dark lashes. They frame eyes as blue as the ice on Igrandir. Dean’s hopelessly in love. The Commander removes his trench coat and wraps it around Dean’s shoulders. The fabric is rough and delightfully warm and as soon as he feels it, Dean realizes he’s been shivering. 

      “Commander? Ugh.” It’s a game Dean plays often. The Commander is a creature of a thousand thousand secrets, and Dean’s nothing if not a puzzle solver. “I know you have a real name in there somewhere. I bet you’re mom didn’t call you ‘Commander’,” Dean remarks. The Commander goes through his usuals motions of an eye roll followed by a grumpy squint that never fails to draw a smile from Dean’s lips. 

     “I have no mother,” the Commander says. He uses the same warning voice as always. 

      “You’re evading the question,” Dean counters. The Commander presses a warm hand to Dean’s shoulder. 

      “The fight here is done. We should head to warmer climes. Humans are so delicate.” Dean nods, and as soon as he does, he’s being dragged away from the ice planet and into warm sunlight and a grassy meadow. Dean’s shivers melt away and the Commander dawns his trench coat once again. 

     “What’s the war here?” Dean asks. The Commander shakes his head. There’s a faint smile on his lips. 

     “None here. This planet isn’t particularly populated,” the Commander replies. He sits down in the grass and the wildflowers and tilts his chin up to the sun. There’s such peace on his face that Dean can’t help the way his stomach bucks with love. He sits down next to the Commander, just a little closer than necessary. It’s not like he understands the nuances of human social interaction. It’s not like he can’t tell Dean’s feelings. 

      “Then why’d we come here?” Dean asks, even though he doesn’t want to know the answer. He doesn’t want to interrupt the feeling that relaxing the Commander’s muscles, but he has to know. 

     “Because it’s lovely here,” the Commander replies. He extends a hand and a fuzzy yellow and brown animal that resembles a bat bee hybrid alights on his palm. It extends a long tongue and probs the Commander’s hand for food. “It’s a good place for our last time together,” the Commander says. He opens his eyes and they take a sad tilt. 

         “What? Why?” Dean demands. The bat bee startles at Dean’s loudness, but Dean can’t bring himself to care. 

        “Dean,” the Commander says, his tone soft and deeply melancholy, “I know you miss your family.”

       “Of course I miss my family!” Dean explodes, “quit avoiding my fucking questions.”

    “Dean,” the Commander says again. His misery is palpable and Dean leans over and kisses him. The Commander’s lips are chapped and lovely. The Commander gasps and presses closer. After an eternity of seconds, Dean pulls back. 

      “Been wanting to do that forever,” Dean says, and it’s true. Dean has known the Commander for six months, one hundred and eighty-two days, four thousand three hundred and eight hours, and he was wanted to kiss the Commander for all of them. The Commander blinks. His tongue traces the place where Dean’s lips had once occupied. 

      “I’ve fallen for you,” the Commander confesses. Dean tugs him closer by his tie, a cerulean bolt of silk that is rivaled only by his eyes. 

     “Took you long enough,” Dean tells him. He presses their lips together once again and the Commander leans into him. After that, Dean’s not so sure what happens. There’s an ecstasy of fumbling and suddenly he’s naked and staring at the Commander’s planes of tanned skin and erect cock that is curving hungrily up to the sky. Dean really only gets a quick look, though, because then the Commander is surging forward to suck Dean’s cock down to the root. Dean whipcords around the Commander’s bobbing head with a desperate buck of his hips. 

     “ _ Commander _ ,” Dean moans. The Commander pulls away from Dean’s cock, 

      “My name,” he says, “is Castiel.”  

      “Castiel,” Dean repeats in awe. Two black wings materialize from behind Castiel. They flare wide, and Castiel flips Dean over with such little effort, Dean can feel himself getting harder. 

    “There will be time for love making later,” Castiel explains apologetically, “I’m too impatient just now. I hope you’ll forgive me.” He mutters a word in an alien tongue then jams two fingers into Dean’s ass. Dean expects pain, not a pleasant  burn and his moan is wanton and desperate. Another finger is added and finally, Castiel’s thick cock. Dean gets only a moment to adjust before Castiel is pounding him into oblivion. It’s mere minutes before Dean comes with a cry, anointing the grass beneath him. Castiel is soon to follow and after he’s finished, they collapse in a happy pile. 

   The sun is warm, the grass is soft and Castiel is completely blush dappled. Dean smiles and nuzzles his chest as they bask in the afterglow.

      “I don’t suppose I can rescind my precious statements? About us parting?” Castiel asks. He trails a hand idly over Dean’s back. 

    “Yeah we're good, dude,” Dean replies. 

     “Perhaps after we’re done here we can visit your family?” Castiel suggests. Explaining a winged alien boyfriend to Sam sounds like a royal pain in the ass, but Dean’s still excited to see his brother. 

     “Yes,” he says as he snuggles in for a nap. “Love you, Cas,” Dean mumbles.

   “And I, you,” Castiel says with such adoration Dean’s heart flutters. “And I, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own, not do I claim to own Supernatural or the characters therein. They belong to Eric Kripke and the CW network, all rights reserved. I own nothing but the plot. I make no monetary benefit from this story. I live to entertain.


End file.
